Mermaid's Tale 2
by Azkadellio
Summary: After Victoria's ex-fiancé makes himself known, Victoria's and Jade's lives, as well as their friend's and family's, change. With the threat that Christoph will get what he wants, how will Victoria and Jade handle him, and survive Christoph's attempts to break them up, by any means necessary? T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the sequel to _'Mermaid's Tale'_. I don't have a proper name for it yet, so if anyone can think of one, feel free to let me know. I might not use _Linguamaris_, the language of the mermaid's. This fic will only be about ten chapters or so, I'm not planning on this one being too long.**

**A quick background to the OC Christoph: He's prince in line to be king of the Mermaids and Mermen. He was supposed to be Victoria's husband, but her taking the deal to be human and remaining human by finding true love in Jade, the arranged marriage is canceled and his plans are put on hold. He doesn't speak the way Victoria does, where she speaks by saying I'm as I am, he says I'm like the others. He has four people helping them, two like him, the others human. You'll find out who's who in this chapter.**

**I recommend you read _'Mermaid's Tale'_ before you read this to know what's going on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _'VicTORious'_ or its characters. I won the OC Christoph and the plot.**

**No POV**

"Christoph." Victoria whispers, staring at the man in front of her.

"Who the hell is Christoph?" Jade asks, her hand in Victoria's, staring at the man a couple of yards in front of her.

"I'm her fiancé. Or, well, I was. If she didn't take the witch's offer, she would be right now." The man, Christoph, says, staring at Victoria.

"Well, you're not her fiancé anymore. Now leave." Jade says, looking between a smug Christoph and a stunned Victoria.

"Oh, but where's the fun in that?" Christoph says, smirking. "Have you met my subjects?" He asks, looking behind him and nudging his head, indicating whoever's hiding to come out. "Meet Ryder and Hayley, my cousin and his mate." He says when Ryder, Steven, Hayley, and Tara come out from the bushes. "The other two, Steven and Tara, are humans who's family's are land based servants of my family." He says when the four stop beside him. "They told me an awful lot about you two." He says, looking at Jade and Victoria.

"But I have never seen them before I accepted the deal?" Victoria says, staring at Ryder and Tara.

"There's a reason for that." Christoph says as the four beside him start to laugh. "You're not the only one who knows a witch, or in my case, a coven. The difference between my witches and the one you went to, is that mine make us human whenever I demand, and they can turn them back just as easily." He says smugly. "You've never seen them before becoming human because I never wanted you to. I had them go to the school Katrina went to, knowing that you would eventually join with her."

"Well, too bad whatever your plan was failed." Jade says, smirking. "Now walk away. If any of you touch her, or me, I'll kill you." She says, glaring at the five across from her.

"Oh, I think not." Christoph says, his smirk not leaving. "You see, I will have Victoria as my bride. My witches are more than able to turn her back to a mermaid, so my plan is far from done." He says, taking a step towards Victoria and Jade. "I will get you out of her life, and you will die if you try to stop me." He warns, his voice low and dark. "She will give me her powers, her sister's as well." He says, his tone shifting again to casual. "See you soon, Victoria. Jadelyn." He says, turning around and walking away, the other four with him.

"What the hell is he talking about?" Jade asks Victoria, turning to face her.

"I do not know." Victoria says, still staring in the direction of where Christoph just walked.

"Hey, don't worry. He won't get you or Trina's powers, or whatever the hell." Jade says, holding Victoria in a close hug. "Come on, let's talk to Phoebe." She says, starting to turn her around and guide her back to the cabin.

"She is not there." Victoria says, stopping. "I know her. She will not be in her cabin for a while. She usually just appears. It is hard to know for sure." She says, hugging Jade tightly.

"Okay, then let's go back to your house. Trina and Beck are there, maybe they can help." Jade says, guiding Victoria to where she parked her car. "I swear, if I ever see tha Christoph bastard again, I will kill him. I promise you." She says when they get to the beach, no one there to watch them.

"You will fail." Victoria says, fear in her voice. "He is of royal blood. They are the strongest of us. You will die, and I cannot allow that." She says, crying.

"What does him being of royal blood matter? It just makes him an arrogant ass who thinks he's better than everyone else." Jade says, holding Victoria close as they head to her car.

"Royal's are more gifted than others. His bloodline is known for being faster than all others, and the males are stronger and more agile. If you try anything, he will not hesitate to kill you, and you will not know until after you are already dead. And royal's keep their powers when turned into human." Victoria says, stopping and grabbing Jade's hands, urgency in her eyes.

"Then why didn't he kill me now?" Jade asks, confused at why Christoph let her go if he's more than capable to kill him.

"Because of a treaty from when Mermaid's first started to become human with the help of witches." Victoria starts, staring into Jade's eyes. "If a mermaid, or merman, finds true love during the deal, their powers are blocked. If in true love, at the event of one of the two in love is killed by a merman or mermaid, the killer is hunted and killed themselves."

"And?" Jade asks, knowing there's more.

"In order to take a mermaid's powers, the mermaid must do it willingly. And if the one they love is merdered, then nothing happens. Essentially, for Christoph to take mine and Trina's powers, we must do it willingly. And if he kills you, he knows I will never give them up. He plans to convince me in some way to do it. He needs you alive to do so, and after he gets my powers, he will have someone kill you, and he will either force my hand to prevent it, or try something after you are dead." Victoria explains, crying.

**Next chapters will be longer, hopefully. I can't promise how often I'll update. Ideas for this come more slowly than ideas for _'Vega-Marx Secret'_.**

**Hope you liked this chapter. Please review, let me know what you think and any ideas for a new title.**

**Blesses Be.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _'VicTORious'_ or its characters, just Christoph.**

**No POV**

It's been a few days since Victoria became human and Christoph made himself known. Since then, Ryder, Steven, Hayley, and Tara have kept an eye on Victoria and Jade while in school, and even a few times when the gang were around the town eating or hanging out.

Before school on Monday, Victoria and Jade filled Trina and Beck in on why they always seemed to be watched by Ryder and his friends so much, and Katrina's reaction was shock at the discovery that Christoph was involved and that he has witches on his side.

When Cat or the others ask about it, Jade lies about the reason. Surprisingly, they believe the lie easily enough, not wanting to deal with how Jade might react to being questioned.

Throughout the week, Victoria, Jade, and the others keep a close eye on Ryder and his friends, making sure they're not trying anything against them. Earning only smirks or sneers from the four connected with Christoph.

"I don't like how Ryder and Steven look at us." Cat says during lunch on Tuesday, staring at the Grub Truck, where Ryder and Steven are watching the table with matching smirks.

"Don't worry. If they try anything, I'll gut them like fishes." Jade says with a smirk, a pair of scissors in hand. "Sorry." She says quickly to Victoria, who looked away when Jade mentioned fish.

"Do not worry. I understand." Victoria says to Jade, a small smile on her face.

"I'm confused." Cat says, staring at Victoria and Jade. "Why did Jadey apologize for wanting to hurt Ryder and Steven?" She asks, staring at the girls.

"Personal. Don't worry about it." Jade tells the redhead. "Are they still watching us?" She asks Beck, who's facing the Grub Truck.

"Yep." Beck responds, his right arm over Katrina's shoulders, glaring at Ryder and Steven. "Anyone know what they're planning?" He asks the two girls in front of him, knowing they, and Katrina, are in on the secret.

"Not really." Jade answers, holding Victoria's free hand. "If they try anything though, I'll make sure they regret it." She says, taking a bite of her salad.

"What are you planning?" André asks from beside Victoria, Cat taking up the space between André and Katrina.

"Don't know yet." Jade says, a thoughtful look on her face. "I'll think of something." She says with a small smirk.

"I wish I never met Christoph." Victoria says, staring down at her lunch. "Maybe none of this would have happened."

"It would have happened anyway." Jade says, stopping Victoria.

"She's right. It might've been someone else, someone without people who care for them." Katrina tells her sister.

The bell rings a moment later, the group of six making small talk as they eat. On the way to the trashcan, Cat asks the rest something they didn't realize.

"Hey, where's Robbie?" The redhead asks as they head into school.

"Don't know. He said he had something to work on for class." Beck says, arm still over Katrina's shoulders.

"What class?" André asks, following Victoria and Jade towards Sikowitz's class.

"Sikowitz's I think. Something for a new play of his, and Robbie was asked to help with the effects." Beck says. "Don't know." He says, shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh yeah, he's doing some play about, what is it again?" Jade asks as they stop by their lockers.

"Who knows with him?" André says with a laugh, opening his piano locker.

"It'll be good at least." Cat says, smiling. "Can I have some candy?" She asks Jade in a serious tone.

"You just ate lunch. You don't need candy." Jade responds, closing her scissor locker.

"Pleeeeaaaase?" Cat whines, following everyone towards Sikowitz's.

"No whining." Jade says as she and Victoria lead them to the class. "No candy after lunch, you know that." She says as Victoria opens the door.

"Phooey." Cat says, walking into the class.

"Hello students. How was lunch?" Sikowitz asks them as they take their seats.

"As usual." Jade says, taking a seat in the back of the class, Victoria beside her. "What's on the agenda for today?" She asks when everyone takes their seats.

"Don't know." Sikowitz says with a smile and shrug of his shoulders, coconut in hand. "I have nothing planned."

"Aren't you supposed to have this kinda stuff planned at like, a week or so in advance?" André asks, staring at the teacher.

"Maybe. But where's the fun in that?" Sikowitz counters with a smile. "Oh, here's an idea." He says, setting the coconut aside, not noticing, or maybe caring, it falling and rolling off the stage.

As Sikowitz starts to talk about how to show emotions on stage or in film believably, while not feeling that emotion, Jade keeps a close eye on Victoria. Since lunch, the Goth has noticed that the tanned-skinned girl beside her has been tense, her thoughts elsewhere.

"And that is why when you feel scared about something, you..." Jade hears Sikowitz say to the class. With that small part of the lecture heard, Jade's eyes widen in recognition.

'She's scared of something. But what?' Jade asks herself as she turns her attention fully on Victoria, Sikowitz and the class forgotten. 'Could it be Christoph's threat?' She continues to think, her hand rubbing Victoria's back comfortingly. 'Whatever he's planning, I promise you, I won't let it happen.' She thinks to Victoria, meaning every word.

"There's the bell. See you all tomorrow." Sikowitz says, knocking Jade out of her thoughts. "Where's my coconut?" He asks, absent-mindedly, looking around the stage as the students leave the class.

"Are you okay?" Victoria asks Jade as they make their way to their next class.

"Yeah, just worried about Ryder and everything." Jade admits, not one to lie, especially to Victoria.

"I am too. And Christoph having them watch us made everything worse." Victoria says as they walk down the hallway.

"What do you remember about him?" Jade asks as she opens the door to their shared History class.

"Christoph?" Victoria asks, walking into the room and waiting for Jade, who nods in agreement to her question. "Not much. I met him when Katrina first heard about Phoebe's spell." She whispers, knowing that's a secret no one else needs to know. "She was talking to me about it, and he swam by, eavesdropping on us. Before that, I have seen him a few times, but did not know anything about him, just his gender and his looks." She says as they sit down.

"What about after the overheard you and Trina?" Jade asks in a whisper, taking her History book and notebook out of her bag.

"Little. Katrina heard that his name was Christoph and that he was trying to convince the Elders to marry us." Victoria answers. "He was adamant, even trying to convince Katrina to convince me to accept it, which is how she knew about it in the first place. She declined and warned him to stay away, and I thought he did, since that was the last either of us have heard of him." She says, taking her books out as well.

"So he's been planning this for over a year?" Jade asks in a whisper. "Almost two?" She asks, more to herself. "Did his plan to convince the Elders work?" She asks Victoria, facing her as the teacher walks into the class.

"No. He wanted to force me to marry him, and the Elders enforce free-will. They saw how he was acting about it, and forbade it. Unfortunately, they have no power on land, only in the ocean." Victoria says as the teacher starts to write on the large dry-erase board.

"Okay, quiet down." The teacher says, placing the marker on the tray and opening the lesson book. "Today, we will be learning about the mythical city of Atlantis." He says. At the name of the city, Victoria freezes in her seat, eyes wide. Noticing the reaction, Jade goes to ask Victoria about it, but stops when she sees the pain and fear in Victoria's eyes.

As the teacher drones on, Jade continues to stare at the fear and pain filled eyes of her girlfriend. Finally, after a few tense minutes, she asks in a low whisper.

"What's wrong? Why do you look like you saw a ghost?" She asks, catching Victoria's attention.

"Atlantis is not a myth. It was once the home of Mermaid's. More than a thousand years before my birth, during the early times of Jesus Christ being alive, Atlantis was a thriving city in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, an island with roughly twenty percent of it's mass above water." Victoria starts, eyes vacant and voice low, lost in the stories she's heard. "But during the crucifixion of Jesus, a great storm struck Atlantis, sinking it to the bottom of the sea. At first, there was no sign of concern, us surviving under the water of course. But during the time that Christ was believed to have risen from the tomb and into Heaven, a great underwater earthquake struck, devastating the land, many of the original Mermaids and Mermen dying during the collapse of the city." She says, barely audible, as tears start to streak down her face.

"You don't have to continue." Jade says, keeping an eye on the teacher, hoping she and Victoria don't get caught talking.

"After the city fell, the remaining left, spreading out all over the world, hiding in areas where there was little land around where they rested." Victoria continues, seemingly not hearing Jade. "Since then, the stories have been passed down through the generations, the Elders being of the surviving members." She says, stopping.

"Does anyone know why it happened?" Jade asks, pretending to take notes when the teacher turns around after writing some stuff on the board.

"It is the greatest mystery of ours. We have not gotten in the way of humans, yet we were hunted shortly after the quake. A few humans, those connected to the royals of Rome, were privy of our existence. Thankfully, they did not have the time to share our existence before they were killed, the reason unknown, but it is believed that there were witches in Rome that were protecting us, and thy killed the Romans to keep us a secret, and alive." Victoria says, voice not increasing.

"How did you hear the stories? I thought Mermaids tended to not stick close to each other, you and Trina being rare in that sense?" Jade asks when the teacher adds more notes.

"The Elders insisted we all know, and during certain times of the year, we were to meet at their underwater cavern, where they remain hidden, for them to tell us the stories, the warnings, of the past." Victoria says. "Since we all have a connection with fish, or we do as long as we are Mermaids, the fish were used as messengers, allowing us to know, no matter how far we are, or were, from the Elders." She explains, knowing what Jade wanted to ask.

"You never told me why Mermaids rarely interact with each other, outside of the meetings you just explained." Jade says, an eye always on the teacher.

"Since the huntings, we keep out distance for protection. It is hard to kill a species if you do not know where they are, and we are afraid that the huntings start again, which is why we keep out distance from each other, even now. Katrina and I became close at a young age, a connection between us since our first meeting. I do not know how to properly explain it." Victoria says, seeming to come back to the classroom. "Do not tell Katrina about me telling you about Atlantis. It is a secret of our race that no others are to know. We fear what that knowledge might cause." She says to Jade with a pleading look in her eyes.

"The secret is safe with me. As far as Trina will know, Atlantis is just a series of Disney movies I never liked, and just a story told." Jade assures her, giving her a comforting smile.

**This is my aim for how long each chapter will be. Maybe longer, or maybe a little shorter, but hopefully this basic size. Hope this chapter was okay. If anyone has any questions, feel free to ask. Constructive criticism welcome. Hope the story of Atlantis was good. It took me a while to think of how to incorporate the legendary underwater city into the fic, thinking it would fit with the Mermaids.**

**Thank you for reading, I look forward to the reviews.**

**Blessed Be.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope the Atlantis twist is well-liked. I know I said it would be a while for chapters because I don't know how often I'll get ideas for chapters, but I'm putting more effort into this fic for now because I have a little over ten chapters of my '_VicTORious_', '_iCarly_' crossover. When I get close to that posted of it, I'll start writing a bit more of it, while still working on this.**

**I meant to wait until tomorrow to post this, but since I finished it a little earlier, I decided to post it.**

**Thanks for the reviews, follows, and faves.**

**Hope you like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own '_VicTORious_' or its characters. Just Christoph.**

**I admit, Jade's idea is based off the episode of '_Charmed_' where the genie tries to resurrect Agrabah, I believe, for power. I don't remember the name of the episode or which season it was in, all I remember was that it was after Chris was revealed to be Piper's son, only to Phoebe, and Phoebe was turned into a genie. I don't know if that'll be Christoph's ploy or not though, just a thought I had.**

**No POV**

After History class, Jade kept a close eye on Victoria. After hearing about Atlantis being real and that it was where Mermaids used to live, the Goth couldn't stop thinking about the story and why Atlantis seemingly collapsed when it did.

After school that day, with Jade riding with Victoria and Katrina to the Vega house, Jade's thoughts kept straying to Atlantis, and Christoph's plans. As Katrina pulls into the driveway, a thought struck Jade as she follows Victoria into the house.

"I need to talk to you about something." Jade tells Victoria as they go to sit on the couch. "We'll be upstairs." She tells Katrina, guiding Victoria to the tanned girl's room.

"What is it?" Victoria asks, worried, as Jade closes the door behind her.

"I think I might have an idea about what Christoph might be planning." Jade says, sitting on Victoria's bed. "It's a stretch, but is there a chance that Atlantis might be able to be brought back by the witches Christoph has working for him?" She asks, jumping into her idea.

"I do not know. I have not heard about it." Victoria says, staring at Jade. "What would Atlantis have to do with Christoph?" She asks, confused.

"I don't know. Maybe just too many movies where the revival of a lost city leads the villain to great power or something." Jade says, looking at Victoria.

"I guess we could ask Phoebe, maybe there is a spell or something he might want?" Victoria suggests, trying to be helpful.

"No, no need to involve her unless we need to." Jade says, hugging Victoria. "Sorry I dragged you away. I didn't want to mention it in front of Trina. I promised you I wouldn't let Trina know that I knew about Atlantis." She says, head resting against Victoria's.

"I understand. Why do you think he wants Atlantis?" Victoria asks, resting her head.

"Like I said, too many movies I guess. His timing is off to me. If he wanted your powers, then why not go after it when you were still a mermaid, when you still had your powers at their peak, not when you became human and your powers were greatly dropped?" Jade asks staring at Victoria's wall.

"That is a good point. And why wait until after I found love, not before, when a lover becomes an obstacle?" Victoria asks, staring at the same wall.

"Exactly. What does he want that requires you to be in love, and someone in love with you?" Jade asks, thinking out loud.

The two sit in the same position for close to a half hour, getting up only when Katrina yells for them, saying that she made snacks to tide everyone over until dinner, assuming Jade stayed like usual.

"Do I want to know what you two were doing up there for over a half hour?" Katrina asks as the other two girls enter the kitchen, giving them a cautious look.

"I took her virginity with a strap-on." Jade says with a smirk as she sits on one of the chairs at the table.

"What is 'virginity' and 'strap-on'?" Victoria asks, taking the seat beside Jade.

"A strap-on is..."

"She does not need to know." Katrina says, cutting off Jade's answer, as she places a plate of Bagel-bites in the middle of the table.

"What are these?" Victoria asks, staring at Jade and Katrina with slight worry.

"Bagel-bites. Remember those pizza rolls you tried and liked a few weeks ago?" Katrina asks, glaring at a smirking Jade.

"Yes?" Victoria answers, picking up a Bagel-bite.

"Kinda the same thing. The same things that made up the pizza rolls is essentially what's on top of the bagels." Katrina says, taking a seat across from Victoria, not making much sense, but Victoria still gets the idea.

"Oh, okay." Victoria says, still staring at her 'sister' and girlfriend. "What were those words? Someone please tell me?" She begs, staring at them.

"A virgin is someone who has never had sex." Katrina says, glaring at Jade again. "A women loses her virginity when something breaks her hymen, a bit of skin in her, vagina." She says, hesitating at the word 'vagina'. "You know what, you explain. I'm gonna go work on homework." She says, slightly shaking as she stands up, grabs a few Bagel-bites, and heads upstairs, her bag in hand.

Jade spends the next fifteen minutes explaining a few ways a woman can lose her virginity, and what a strap-on is. After the talk, a slightly stunned Victoria grabs a now cool Bagel-bite and takes a bite of it, and stares ahead.

"You okay?" Jade asks, staring at Victoria with concern in her eyes.

"That is not what I expected to hear." Victoria answers. "Is that something you want to do?" She asks, staring at Jade.

"Whenever we're ready, you're ready." Jade says, serious. "Don't worry. I'm a virgin too. I never felt close enough to Beck for it, and though I do with you, I'm in no hurry. I'm fine with waiting until you're ready." She says, turning Victoria's head to face her fully.

"Do you have a, strap-on, like you mentioned?" Victoria asks, stuttering a bit at 'strap-on'.

"No. I know how to get one, but I don't have one. Why? Want one just in case?" Jade asks, wiggling her eyebrows at the question.

"What? No! I mean, not that I..." Victoria stutters, not making sense.

"Chill out, just messing around." Jade says with a laugh.

"That was mean, Jadelyn." Victoria tells her, pouting.

"Sorry, old habits die hard." Jade tells her, holding her close. "Trina's got the right idea. Let's go work on our homework." She says, guiding Victoria up, leading her back to her room. "How often did you see Ryder and the others?" She asks, her tone dropping to serious and concerned.

"Not too much, not out of the ordinary." Victoria answers, closing the door behind her when they reach her room.

"Same here. I was afraid of that." Jade says, opening her bag. "I would have thought that with their constant vigil over us, something in their habit would falter, give them away or something." She says with a sigh.

"What do you mean?" Victoria asks, taking her Math book and notebook out of her bag.

"If they started to watch us more, or less, or something, then maybe we could have an idea of what Christoph is ordering them or something." Jade says, opening her History book.

The two do their homework for the next couple of hours, making small talk to forget about the current situation involving Christoph and their fears, and helping each other with their work. Around 7:30, Holly Vega calls up to them, all three of them, knowing Jade was again staying since her house is mostly empty since her parents are rarely there.

"Hello Jade." Holly says, smiling at the Goth when she sits at the table.

"Hello Holly." Jade says, still unsure how to act at the 'mother' of her girlfriend.

"What's for dinner?" Katrina asks, sitting down, pocketing her phone.

"Macaroni and cheese, mashed potatoes and gravy, and grilled chicken." Holly answers, grabbing four plates, one left on the counter for her husband who tends to run late. "I need to go work on a case, love you girls." She says, filling a plate up and heading upstairs.

"Does she ever eat down here?" Jade asks, watching Holly walk up the stairs, as she and the sisters grab their food.

"Not too much." Katrina says, not focusing on it. "Please tell me you two did your work, and not made out for over two hours?" She asks Jade with a small smirk as she helps Victoria with the bowls of mashed potatoes and macaroni and cheese, as Jade grabs the dish of chicken.

"Chill out. I only went down on her after we finished our work." Jade says with a hidden smirk, the sisters in front of her.

"Went down on me?" Victoria asks, confused, as she sets her bowl down, looking at her sister.

"I'm not answering that." Katrina says, setting the bowl of macaroni and cheese down and raising her arms in faux surrender.

"What does it mean?" Victoria asks her girlfriend.

"Remember us talking about how a woman can lose her virginity earlier?" Jade asks, setting the chicken down. When Victoria nods in agreement, and Katrina groans in slight disgust, Jade continues. "Going down on someone, is a way for a woman to experience pleasure, without being penetrated, not a lot anyway." She says with a shrug of her shoulders.

"And you know that because?" Katrina asks Jade, a slight glare on her face.

"I might have watched some lesbian porn on my laptop after I started to get interested in Victoria." Jade mumbles, looking away.

"What is lesbian porn?" Victoria asks, getting more and more confused as they talk.

"Well, lesbians are women who date and, enjoy the company, of other women. Porn is, I guess, sex on film." Jade answers with a blush on her cheek.

"Why did you watch lesbian porn?" Katrina asks with a smug smile.

"I was studying." Jade answers simply, filling her plate and taking a bit of chicken.

"Studying for what?" Katrina asks, enjoying Jade's sudden discomfort.

"Just to be prepared." Jade says. "Just in case things got there." She says after swallowing.

"Uh-huh." Katrina says, smirking.

"I am confused." Victoria says, again staring between Katrina and Jade.

"Don't worry about it." Jade says quickly, taking another bite of chicken.

**I know I said these would start being the same length as the last, and I'm sorry this is a little shorter. Next chapter, we see the beginning of Christoph's plan. I won't give anything away, but there will be a twist, I hope it'll be a twist anyway, in a later chapter concerning Christoph and those helping him.**

**Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.**

**Blessed Be.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is in Christoph's point of view, showing a better glimpse of his plan and how he treats those that work for him, as well as showing the witches and a few others he orders around.**

**Hope this chapter is okay.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _'VicTORious'_ or its characters. I own Christoph and a few OC's seen in this chapter, and maybe later chapters. The witches who work for Christoph are named after, and based partially on, a few WWE Divas. Natalie is based on Natalya, Beth is Beth Phoenix, Michelle is Michelle McCool, and Amanda is based off A.J. Lee. I don't own their influence, just the witch counterparts of them.**

**Christoph POV**

"Anything new?" I ask Ryder, staring at a picture of Victoria when she was still a Mermaid, during one of her meetings with Katrina.

"From what we've seen, no." Ryder answers, sitting across from me in my office at the house I made mine when I started frequenting the land years ago.

"What do you mean, from what you've seen? Did you forget your orders?" I ask him, turning to send him a fierce glare.

"No, I remember the orders clearly." Ryder says, looking away. "But I can't get close to her without Jade getting in my face." He says, attempting to defend himself.

"UNIMPORTANT!" I yell, standing up and leaning towards him. "Your orders are to stick close to her and learn everything you possibly can. And you can't do that if you're keeping your distance." I tell him, walking around the mahogany desk.

"Her friends watch her like a hawk. Any attempt me make at getting within ten feet of her, they get in the way and force us back. We can't listen in on them because they refuse to let us within range." Ryder says, looking at my feet.

"I had my witches turn you human while still allowing you to keep you strength and allure ability." I tell him, stopping less than a foot in front of him. "Use your Allure on the girls, even Katrina and Victoria will be affected because they lost the majority of their powers. As for the guys, use your strength to send them flying, if need me." I tell him, my voice turning into a growl. "Now get the hell back out there, and watch her. I will not have my plan fail because you are afraid of her stupid human friends." I tell him, making my way back to my chair. "Dismissed. Send in the witches." I say, waving my hand at him as I sit down.

"Of course." Ryder says, standing up and heading out. A short moment later, the doors open again, this time, four witches, all in their mid twenties and gorgeous, walk in and stand a few feet away from my desk.

"You asked for us?" Natalie, her older sister Beth, to her right.

"Yes. How is the spell and ritual coming? I need it ready in less than a month." I ask her, staring at her.

"The spell is taking time, trying to find the right one isn't easy. Any Grimoire we find doesn't have the one you want." Michelle, the newest witch to join, says from Natalie's left.

"There's more. What else?" I ask, my impatience short because of Ryder.

"The ingredients for the potion are harder to find than me thought." Amanda, the only brunette and the youngest of the four, says from Beth's right.

"What do you mean?" I ask, cutting off whatever she was about to add to her sentence.

"No Occult shop, in the world, has the rest of the ingredients. Most of them were surprisingly easy to find." Amanda says, continuing her sentence.

"Which ones are you still missing?" I ask, glaring at the four.

"The ones you need the most." Beth says, finally speaking. "We have some people hypnotized, keeping their eyes and ears open in case anyone in the Wicca community finds them." She says, not effected by my glare and tone.

"And how long have you had this hypnotizing spell out?" I ask, looking at her.

"Since Victoria first accepted the deal to be human." Michelle answers, staring at me.

"And for all this time, there has not been one word about them?" I ask, getting frustrated.

"No sir." Natalie says, nodding slightly.

"And what of the ritual? Is that any better?" I ask, glaring at them.

"The location is easy. The underwater caves where the Mermaid Elder's convene is where Atlantis once laid, from what the legends you showed us say." Amanda answers, arms crossed behind her. "From what we've read, the ritual needs to take place on the first full moon of the same month where Atlantis is rumored to have been sunk, which as you pointed out, as in three weeks time."

"Is that it? I knew all of this already." I say, glaring at the four of them.

"What is not known, is that you need a direct descendent of one of the original Elder's to help. We don't know which blood lines are still alive." Michelle says, staring at me with a cautious look in her eyes.

"And I don't count?" I ask sarcastically. "I am a direct descendent of them, after all." I ask, looking between them.

"Since you are the one who the ritual is for, no. The one we need is to be a blood sacrifice, they are to die during the ritual." Natalie says.

"Then do whatever magic you need to find a descendent then." I snarl out, glaring. "Go. I tire of your incompetence." I dismiss them, turning the chair around, facing the window that leads to where Hollywood Arts, the school Victoria attends, in the distance.

After I hear all four sets of footprints heading away, and the door closes, I turn back around, staring at the picture of Victoria I had Ryder take all those months ago.

'You will be mine, Victoria.' I think to myself as I stare at the picture, my thoughts shifting to the plan. 'On the full moon of the month of Atlantis' end, will I rise the land and claim it as mine.' I think, smirking at the thought.

"Christoph." I hear. When I look up, I see Steven walking in, Hayley and Tara behind him. "We have news on Victoria. She is going to the beach with Katrina, Jade, and Katrina's mate." Steven says as they stop a few feet from the desk.

"And you are here because...?" I ask, staring at him.

"We wanted to see if there were any specific orders for us to do while we watch her." Ryder asks, staring at me.

"The orders remain the same. Listen to anything and everything she says. Find out anything that could help me get her on my side." I tell them. "Anything that could get that human bitch Jade out of the way without messing anything up." I say, waving my hands dismissively. "Report anything you hear and see to me as soon as possible. Understood?" I ask them as they leave the office.

"Of course." Steven says, looking back quickly before leaving the room.

"I want something, not nothing." I call out when the door closes. "Imbeciles." I groan out.

Within the next few hours, I get various texts from Ryder and Steven about what's happening, the majority of which is constant trash. Nothing they tell me makes sense to me. Except for what they send after over three hours.

_-Jade is going away with family over the weekend. Victoria will be alone Saturday night while Katrina is with her mate.- Ryder D._

_-Good. Find out when Katrina leaves and where Victoria will be.- Christoph_

_-Understood-. Ryder D._

"She'll be alone this weekend. I didn't think this Jade would be stupid enough to leave her alone." I say out loud, smirking. "This will be fun, won't it." I add with a small laugh.

"What exactly is your plan, if I may ask, sir?" Meredith, a girl Ryder met at Hollywood Arts that I hired as my personal assistant, asks from beside me, walking into the room from a hidden door few know about.

"I need Victoria's powers of empathy for my plan. She is a truly pure, innocent soul, and she is needed for the ritual. Her having that, Jade, so much, ruins my plans of getting her for myself. I need her to care for me, no one else, because caring that much for another ruins the ritual. Her love must be on me, or I cannot get her powers." I start, turning to face her. "The plan, in short, is to bring Atlantis back and claim the power in the island for my own, making my able to influence any and all Mermaids and Mermen with a thought." I say, smiling.

"Essentially, becoming the true ruler of your kind." Meredith asks for clarification.

"Of course." I say, smirking.

"What is the ritual supposed to do, if I may ask?" She asks, looking slightly afraid.

"The ritual strips her of her powers and gives them to me. In turn, her blood plus the blood of a royal, or member of an Elder's bloodline in this case, must spill over the ground of a surviving group of land of Atlantis." I say, smirking.

"And how does that bring you home back?" Meredith asks, staring at me.

"With the help of the spell and potion, with the ritual, the blood will awaken the spirits of dead Mermaids and Mermen, and somehow, I don't understand it myself, Atlantis returns. And with it, my greatest power." I smirk, turning back to face the double doors.

"What does Victoria have to do with it?" She asks, staring at me in confusion.

"As I said, she is a truly pure, innocent, soul." I say, again turning to face her. "Her soul is exactly what I need to bring Atlantis back. Atlantis was once nicknames 'The Land of Purity', for the water that flows through it was known to purify a person, and cure any illness. Because of that, only a pure should is able to bring Atlantis back. No other. There are very few souls like that in the Mermaid would anymore. They are all in other parts of the world, too complicated to get here under proper circumstances. Victoria is the only one." I say, smirk widening.

"And what of Ryder, Steven, Hayley, Tara, and me?" She asks, fear clear in her eyes and voice.

"They are all pawns, sacrificial pawns for everything. You, you are lucky. I will simply have your mind erased of what has happened since you met Ryder, and release you. You will live." I assure her, turning back to the front.

**Sorry this was shorter than the last chapter by a bit.**

**Hope there were a couple of interesting twists in this chapter, especially what Christoph plans to do with those that work for him.**

**Thank you for reading, hope you liked this chapter. Please review.**

**Blessed Be.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter starts where Victoria and Jade are at the beach with Katrina and Beck. After that, there'll be a time skip, showing the beginning of Christoph's plans.**

**To TimelessReader, to answer your question about Katrina knowing about Atlantis, she does know about it. Victoria just says that Jade can't let Katrina know that she knows because it's a secret that only Mermaids are supposed to know. Victoria is afraid of what could happen if Katrina knew that she told Jade about it. Hope that clarifies it.**

**Thank you for reading. Hope you like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own _'VicTORious'_ or its characters, just some OC's.**

**No POV**

"The breeze feels so good." Victoria says, laying back on the beach towel she brought with her.

"Yeah. Being so close to the ocean does that. There's always a nice breeze." Jade says, laying down on the purple beach towel she grabbed, beside Victoria.

"I love this beach. It's always so relaxing." Katrina chimes in from a few feet away from Victoria. "Of course, not too far from here is where I always met up with you." She adds, glancing at Victoria.

"Where's that spot at, anyway? I never really paid attention to the path. I just followed Katrina or Victoria the few times I've been there." Jade says, leaning up, smirking when she catches Victoria glance at Jade's chest and blush.

"The path is over there. It's kind of a straight shot, really." Katrina answers, not noticing the look Victoria gives Jade, as she's sitting up herself.

"Just a few turns, and the beach is there. Quite easy to get to." Victoria says, looking away from Jade's chest.

"Why do you ask?" Beck asks, sitting cross legged beside Katrina.

"I don't know. I kinda want to visit it." Jade says, looking at Victoria. "What do you say? Want to check it out?" She asks her girlfriend.

"Sure." Victoria says with a smile. "Are you two coming as well?" She asks Katrina and Beck.

"No. You two have fun. Not too much fun though, Jadelyn." Katrina says with a smirk, purposely using the Goth's full name.

"Oh, but I brought a strap-on." Jade pretends to whine as she stands up and puts on a tank top, never really taking her shorts off, and putting her slippers on as she shakes the sand off her towel and puts it in her bag.

"Why do you have a strap-on?" Beck asks, worried, as he watches his ex and her girlfriend pack up, noting the blush on Victoria's cheeks brightening.

"I'm a lesbian." Jade says simply, putting her dark sunglasses on.

"Why did you bring a strap-on with you to the beach?" Victoria asks, slightly afraid, as she puts her towel in her beach bag.

"No reason." Jade says simply, turning around. "Ready to go babe?" She asks Victoria, looking over her shoulder with a smirk.

"Yes. I am coming." Victoria says, putting her bag over her shoulder. "We will meet back here in an hour?" She asks Katrina, staring at her sister with confusion when Katrina tries not to laugh, Beck looks stunned, and Jade doesn't bother hiding her laughter. "What?" She asks, confused, as people nearby stare at the four.

"Nothing. Don't worry. And yeah, be back here in about an hour. We'll head home then." Katrina says, stifling her laughter.

"What is so funny?" Victoria asks Jade as they head towards the entrance to the path Katrina used to take to talk to Victoria.

"Your wording. 'Coming' is another way to say you're having an orgasm, and it's funny because of us talking about a strap-on a moment before." Jade says, hooking her arms with Victoria's as she leads the tanned girl to the path.

What neither girl realized, is that they're being followed by Ryder and the other three. Keeping a close watch, yet remaining hidden, the four keep watch on Victoria and Jade, and when they heard that the two girls were going their own way for now, the four followed at a safe distance.

Arriving at the clearing Katrina used to go to to meet up with Victoria, the two girl's sit on the beach, facing the ocean, as they lean into each other. Behind them, staying in the clearing, lies Ryder and the others.

"I have to tell you something." Jade says after they sit for a few minutes in comfortable silence.

"What?" Victoria asks, afraid. Enough teen movies have taught her to fear those words from the person you're dating.

"It's nothing bad. Just concerning." Jade says, pulling Victoria close, smiling at her to calm her down.

"That what is it?" Victoria asks, feeling slightly better.

"I'm going away for the weekend." Jade says, closing her eyes. "Some family thing my dad told me about on my way to get you. I can't get out of it." She says, pulling Victoria closer.

"When do you get back?" Victoria asks, resting her head on Jade's shoulder.

"Sunday evening. Sunday night at the latest." Jade answers, sighing.

"When do you leave?" Victoria asks in a whisper, unaware of the four behind them, listening closely.

"In a few hours. It's a quick drive, but we have to stay until Sunday afternoon for part of his company's fundraisers or something." Jade says, pulling Victoria as tight to her as possible.

Behind them, as Victoria and Jade talk and enjoy the sight in front of them, Steven takes out his cell phone and texts Christoph, alerting him of Jade's plans.

Almost an hour after they got to the clearing, the two girls make their way back to the main beach, not seeing the four extra sets of footprints, both too busy enjoying the other to notice.

"How was the clearing?" Katrina asks, packing up her stuff to get ready to go.

"She really knows what she's doing with a strap-on." Jade says with a smug smirk when she gets close to the other two.

"I do not know what you are talking about, I used to strap-on." Victoria says with a blush, looking away from her sister and Beck.

"Hey, I might change your mind in the future though." Jade says with a shrug of her shoulders, not minding being called out so quickly.

"I don't want to hear this." Katrina says, putting her bag over her shoulder and dragging Beck to Jade's car.

"Neither do I." Beck says, gladly following Katrina.

"Oh, come on. Two got girls getting it on doesn't do anything for you?" Jade asks as she and Victoria follow the other two.

"Nope. I'm not that kinda guy, you know that." Beck says, looking over his shoulder as he follows Katrina.

"And if he ever did, I'd castrate him." Katrina says simply as they near Jade's car.

"Who knew I'd agree with you?" Jade says simply, smirking as Beck looks appalled between his ex and current girlfriend, and Victoria just looks confused.

"Castrate?" Victoria asks as Jade unlocks her car's trunk, letting Beck and Katrina put their bags in the trunk.

"Cut off the part of his anatomy that no guy wants cut off." Jade says simply, grabbing Victoria's back and putting it in the back with Katrina's and Beck's.

"Why tell her that?" Beck asks, staring at Jade with fear in his eyes, as Katrina opens the door behind the driver's seat, enjoying Beck's fear-filled eyes.

"She asked, I answered." Jade says as she climbs into the driver's seat, Victoria taking the passenger seat and Beck taking the seat behind her.

"Are you trying to corrupt her?" Katrina asks with a laugh, closing the door.

"Not corrupting. Just answering her questions." Jade answers with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Fight nice you two." Victoria chimes in as Jade starts the car, everyone in and buckled after all the doors are closed.

"Relax, my scissors are in the glove compartment." Jade says as she pulls out of the parking spot, checking to make sure the coast is clear.

After dropping Beck off at home and the Vega's at their place, Jade heads home to get ready for the weekend with her parents, after giving Victoria a goodnight kiss at the door.

Over the next few weeks, Christoph gets updates from Ryder, Steven, Hayley, Tara, and his witches about his plans. Finally, a week before the ritual is to take place, the witches finally tell him that they have all the ingredients needed and that everything is set.

"Is everything prepped for next week?" Christoph asks Ryder, six days before the full moon.

"Yes. Your witches tell us that the potion ingredients are collected and prepped, just set somewhere safe until needed. They also found the Original Elder's legacy that was needed. A merman near Seattle Washington is a direct descendent of the Elder who used to work alongside yours." Ryder answers, bowing. "We've been watching Victoria and Jade as well. Because of Jade's families and the plays she does for school, there seems to be stress between the two. Maybe separating them will be easier than we thought." He adds, slowly looking up to look at Christoph.

"Good. Tomorrow, I need you to bring Jadelyn here. I understand Victoria and Katrina are to leave after school while Jadelyn stays after for a play?" Christoph asks, smirking.

"Yes. She has to stay to go over lines for a play she's in. Victoria decided to go home instead of waiting with her." Ryder reports, repeating the news he's heard earlier that day in school.

"Good. Knock her out, carefully. No physical damage. That could ruin the entire thing. Just prevent her from breathing long enough for her to pass out. After that, bring her here. My witches have discovered a spell to make her breakup up with Victoria easy, and essentially, thanks to the spell, drive Victoria to me." Christoph says with a sadistic smirk.

"Won't that ruin the spell and everything?" Ryder asks, staring at Christoph.

"Not with how the spell works. It convinces both of them that this is all from their own free will, not magic." Christoph says. "Now go. I have things to get ready for Jadelyn's visit tomorrow." He says, acting like someone prepping for a party, not a kidnapping.

"Of course. We will have her here tomorrow by five." Ryder says, bowing and backing out.

"Good. That gives me a few days to get Victoria ready to be mine, then Atlantis will be mine." Christoph says, smirking at where Ryder was just standing.

**Hope this chapter was okay. Next chapters should hopefully be longer as the main part of the story comes in.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Please review.**

**Blessed Be.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for the reviews, follows, and faves.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own '_VicTORious_' or its characters.**

**No POV**

"Is everything set?" Christoph asks Ryder as the witches get the ingredients collected and the spell and potion prep work prepared.

"Yes. We leave tomorrow morning. Your witches say it'll take a few hours to get everything ready. Steven and I stay at the school with Hayley and Tara." Ryder answers, staring at him.

"Good. What's the situation like between Victoria and Jade?" Christoph asks, a smirk on his face.

"Not too good. Since Jade left during that weekend, they have been stressed." Ryder responds, his lip rising in a cruel grin. "Victoria seems more distant. We don't know why, but it works for your plan." He says, his grin tightening.

"Good. Grab Victoria after school today. We'll need her there early." Christoph says, glaring at Ryder. "Explain to me why you are smirking in such a way." He says, not amused by the satisfaction Ryder seems to have.

"After you're done with Victoria, would you mind if I had some fun with Jade?" Ryder asks, innocently.

"No. You have a mate already, and after I'm done with Victoria, Jade is mine. By being Victoria's true love, I can use her as my queen." Christoph says, glaring at Ryder when the dark haired student looks offended and ready to retaliate.

"Why her? You will have any mermaid as your queen once you take over. Why a human?" Ryder asks, getting angry.

"Because after Victoria's abilities become mine, a part of her becomes a part of me. I can use that part to make Jade fall for me." Christoph says, standing up. "Do you defy me, Ryder?" He asks in a low growl, glaring at him.

"No. I just don't see the point." Ryder counters, looking away.

"Unimportant. The point is not yours to see. Only mine. Never question me again. Understood?" Christoph asks, locking eyes with Ryder.

"Understood." Ryder says, lowering his head.

"Good. Leave. Tell Steven and the girls the plan. After school, grab her and bring her to the small island cave. There, the witches will put her in a deep sleep until I order them to take it off of her. After she awakens, the ritual starts, and by the time the moon sets and the sun rises, Atlantis will be anew, and I will rule." Christoph says with a smirk, watching as Ryder leaves the office.

"When are we to be at the island?" Beth, the unofficial leader of the four witches, asks as she and the others pack travel bags with the potion ingredients and spellbooks required.

"You leave with me. Make sure everything is packed by nightfall tonight. Leave the bags in the lobby. One of the servants will take them to the car early tomorrow morning before we leave." Christoph says, walking towards the doors. "I will contact you if I need you for something else before we leave." He says, walking out.

While Christoph gets ready for the ritual, Victoria and Katrina talk in the Vega living room.

"Okay, since Jade went to whatever with her family a few weeks ago, the two of you have become distant. Why?" Katrina asks Victoria, the t.v. shut off and the only sound heard is from the refrigerator.

"I do not know." Victoria answers, looking away. "Since Christoph has had Ryder watching us, we have become distant."

"Why? The two of you were so close. Why were you so distant with each other, so soon after becoming human?" Katrina asks, shifting to face Victoria.

"I wish I knew. Since then, I have become afraid of what Christoph could be planning." Victoria answers. "I do love her, but I wish Christoph would not have made himself known. The fear of him wanting to do whatever he is planning is horrifying to me, for some reason." She says, starting to cry.

"Don't let him get to you." Katrina says, standing up and sitting back down an inch from Victoria, pulling her into a hug. "You let him get in your head, and he's costing you the love of your life." She says, staring at Katrina.

"What if it was a mistake for me to accept the deal with Phoebe?" Victoria asks, staring at nothing.

"Don't say that!" Katrina yells, staring at Victoria. "It was not a mistake. Not by a long shot, Victoria." She says, grabbing Victoria's shoulders and twisting her, causing the younger girl to face her. "I never want to hear you say that meeting Jade or accepting Phoebe's deal was a mistake."

"If I did not accept it, then Jadelyn would not be in the situation she is. She would not have to worry whatever Christoph has planned." Victoria says, staring at Katrina with tears in her eyes.

"You don't know that." Katrina counters. "Christoph has always been an ass and had something planned. Since before I met Phoebe, he's had something planned." She tells her younger 'sister'.

"But Jadelyn was not involved until after I accepted. I was better off as a Mermaid, at least Jadelyn would be safe." Victoria says, standing up. "I am going to shower then go to sleep early. Good night, Katrina." She says, tears streaming down her face as she heads up the stairs.

"You are greatly mistaken, baby sister." Katrina whispers, watching Victoria. "Greater than you may ever know." She says, a sad sigh escaping her lips.

The next morning, Katrina and Victoria head out for school, Victoria far too silent for Katrina's liking. The drive to Hollywood Arts is filled with tense silence as the elder of the two drives to the school.

"I am sorry about what I said last night, but it is true. Me accepting Phoebe's deal has put Jadelyn at risk. I am afraid Catarina, and the others, are at risk as well now because I came into their lives." Victoria says as Katrina pulls into a parking spot.

"I can understand that, but you're wrong. Accepting the deal was far from a mistake. You couldn't have known that Christoph would follow you to land." Katrina counters as she climbs out of the car, Victoria following suit.

"You said it yourself. Christoph has been planning this for a long time, since before you knew about the deal." Victoria says as they walk into the school.

"That doesn't mean anything. We had no idea he was planning something that involved you. Just that he was planning something." Katrina says, following Victoria to her locker.

"Then why do I feel so bad about getting her involved? Why do I feel so bad about the others getting caught in this?" Victoria asks, starting to cry.

"Because you love Jade, and you care for the others. Ryder and the others acting as spies doesn't mean you caused this." Katrina whispers when others start to walk by. "We will stop Christoph. Some how, some way. His plan will fail."

"Can you guarantee it?" Victoria asks, closing her locker.

"I'm sorry, but no, I can't. All I can guarantee is that I'll try my damnedest to stop him." Katrina says, glaring at Ryder and Steven, the girls mysteriously missing.

"Then there is nothing that can be done or said to make me feel better." Victoria says sadly, walking away.

"Trouble in paradise?" Ryder asks Katrina with mock sincerity, Steven beside him laughing.

"Fuck off Ryder. And tell Christoph that his plan will fail." Katrina says, walking away. "Bastards." She grumbles as she walks towards her first class.

Nearby, Jade stands at her locker, glaring at the two guys smirking at the retreating Katrina. As she watches, she can't help but think about why Ryder looks so smug and why Steven looks so sure of himself.

'What are you planning?' Jade asks herself as she watches Ryder and Steven walk away.

As the day passes, Jade can't help but watch Victoria from the distance each girl regrets being there. 'I'm sorry, Victoria'. Jade thinks to herself, eyes showing her regret and pain when she looks at the tanned girl.

"Tell me what happened to put this distance between you." Katrina demands Jade, while pulling the Goth into the janitor's closet to talk during lunch.

"I don't know about Victoria, but from what I understand, since Christoph's made himself known, she's been distant. She hasn't seemed like it at first, but as the days have passed, she started pulling away. Since then, I don't know. I tried to keep her close, but any attempt failed because she just kept pulling away." Jade says, sadly.

"What do you mean? That doesn't make any sense." Katrina says, staring ahead. "I can understand why she seems stressed, but enough to almost push you away? That doesn't make any sense." She says, shaking her head.

"I know, but there doesn't seem to be anything we can do." Jade says, shaking her head. "Keep an eye on her. Whatever Christoph's plan is, she's stressed. He left something out when he told us that he was planning on using her. I don't know if she knows what it is, but her mind is stressing the worst possible scenario I think." She says, heading to the door. "I'm gonna go. Please stop her from letting this get to her." She whispers, leaving the janitor's closet.

"Why do they both not want to work this out?" Katrina asks herself out loud, staring at the door.

Leaving the janitor's closet, Katrina heads to the Asphalt Cafe to grab something for lunch, thinking about what Jade just told her. Sitting beside Beck at the gang's usual table, her thoughts focused on Jade's words. 'He left something out.' keeps running through her mind.

"Oh shit." Katrina whispers, realizing what that might be.

"What? What's wrong?" Beck asks his girlfriend, worried by her sudden outburst.

"We need to talk. In private." Katrina tells Beck, standing up and dragging him with her.

"What? What's going on?" Beck asks when she goes to open the janitor's closet.

"I think I know what Christoph is planning on doing with Victoria when he does whatever he's planning." Katrina says, worried.

"What? What is it?" Beck asks, feeling like he's repeating himself.

"I think Christoph is planning on killing Victoria for the ritual." Katrina says, pure fear in her voice.

Across the school, Ryder and Steven are talking to each other in the gym's locker room.

"Christoph just texted." Ryder tells Steven. "We need to get Victoria now. There was something in the spell missing for the ritual that the witches just realized." He says, grabbing his school bag and leading Steven out of the locker room.

"What?" Steven asks, following Ryder's quick pace.

"Some of the ingredients need to absorb the sun's rays, and they can't be moved while they do. I don't know what that has to do with anything, but Christoph is not taking any chances." Ryder says, leading Steven to the Black Box Theater, where he saw Victoria go into before lunch.

"What about Hayley and Tara?" Steven asks, quickly following Ryder in the school hallways.

"They're at the car, getting it started for a quicker getaway." Ryder whispers when they near the Black Box.

Opening the door, they slowly walk in, smirking when they see Victoria's back to them, shoulder's shaking slightly as she cries.

"Hello Victoria. Christoph requests a meeting with you." Ryder says, quickly grabbing her, one arm around her arms and waist and the other covering her mouth, muffling her yells.

"He asked us to escort you." Steven says, quickly wrapping a rope around her feet, preventing her from kicking, and wrapping the rope up he body, binding her.

"Which we happily accepted." Ryder adds in, laughing, as Victoria becomes immobile. "Let's go. The girls are waiting by the emergency exit, where no one can see them." He says, watching as Steven duct tapes Victoria's mouth.

"Got it. You carry her, I'll make sure the path is clear?" Steven asks as Ryder carries a struggling Victoria into the empty hallway, nodding to Steven on the plan.

"Got it. Text Christoph, tell him we're on our way. We'll be at the beach in less than a half hour." Ryder says, shifting Victoria.

"Okay." Steven says, holding a door open for Ryder to go out, taking his phone out as he does.

"Let's prove to Christoph that we're on his side." Ryder says, smirking.

**Hope this chapter was okay. It's only slightly longer than the others, but I think I got some important stuff out. Next chapter will have Katrina, Jade, and Beck trying to find Victoria and prevent Christoph's plan from happening. Also, they won't be alone. A character from_ 'Mermaid's Tale'_ will come into play, maybe a few others.**

**Thank you for reading, and please review.**

**Blessed Be.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites.**

**I know I said Beck would be involved as well, but I felt that Katrina and Jade would be best, Beck getting in the way. We see Phoebe again, as well as Coop, Piper and Paige from '_Charmed_'.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own '_VicTORious_', '_Charmed_' or its characters, just some OC's.**

**No POV**

"Have you seen Victoria?" Katrina asks Jade after school ends, a worried look on her face.

"Not since before lunch." Jade replies, closing her locker and staring at Katrina with worry in her eyes. "You haven't seen her?" She asks, her bag falling loosely.

"No. Not since lunch either." Katrina says, her voice shaking. "I'm worried. Ryder and Steven taunted me this morning. I didn't think anything of it then, but now..." She says, trailing off.

"Yeah, I saw them smirking at you when you walked off earlier." Jade admits, not noticing her bag falling to the floor.

"You don't think they did anything, do you?" Katrina asks, staring at Jade.

"I'm afraid to find out." Jade says, her face showing her fear as well.

"Let's go. I hate to get Phoebe involved, but we'll need her help." Katrina says, taking out her phone and walking out of the school, Jade grabbing her bag and following suit.

"Why Phoebe?" Jade asks, following Katrina to her car.

"She's a witch. Her sister's are too." Katrina says, unlocking the car doors. "From what Phoebe told me, they're part of one of the original witch lines, or something. One of their relatives was extremely powerful, and each generation got stronger as the years have gone by." She says as she gets in the driver's seat, her phone to her ear. "Phoebe? I think Victoria's in trouble." She says into her phone.

Jade, barely paying attention to Katrina, closes the door and puts the seatbelt on. When Katrina pulls out of the parking lot, Jade tunes back into the conversation, catching only the end.

"Thanks. We're on our way." Katrina says, hanging up and setting her phone in small compartment between the seats.

"What'd she say?" Jade asks as Katrina heads towards the beach.

"She's calling her sisters. They're going to meet us at the beach where all of this started." Katrina says, picking up speed.

"Are they going to be enough to help?" Jade asks, thoughts on Victoria and what Christoph might be planning.

"She said they should." Katrina says, not entirely sure. "I hope so though." She adds when she gets to the highway.

The two sit in silence for the rest of the drive. As they near the beach, Katrina starts to pick up more speed, in a hurry to get there.

Pulling into the parking lot of the beach, Katrina and Jade quickly get out of the car, their bags and phones forgotten, as they head to the clearing, Katrina locking the car as a last second thought as they hurry.

Getting to the opening of the clearing where Jade first followed Katrina before meeting Victoria, the see Phoebe and two other women, both sharing some similarities with Phoebe, standing just past the opening.

"These are my sisters, Piper and Paige." Phoebe says in a rush when Katrina and Jade get close. "What makes you think they're here?" She asks as she leads the small group to the clearing.

"Just a feeling." Katrina says as Jade gives the other two witches a cautious glance. "It can't be a coincidence that this clearing became such a popular place for us to meet up at, when there were a few other places to choose from." She says, looking ahead.

"Do you have any idea what this, Christoph, is planning?" Piper, the oldest sister, asks from Phoebe's right.

"Atlantis." Jade says, answering the question, finally speaking up. "He wants Atlantis." She says, whispering.

"How do you know about Atlantis?" Katrina asks, staring at Jade, the three witches staring at them.

"We learned about it in History class, and Victoria told me the Mermaid History of it." Jade says, staring at the ground. "She didn't want me to say anything." She says, looking up. "What could happen if he somehow resurrects Atlantis?" She asks the witches, wanting to hear what they know.

"From what the stories are, that we've heard from other Mermaids, nothing good." Paige, the youngest and final sister, says, as they continue to head for the clearing.

"What stories have you heard?" Katrina asks, giving Jade a nod, letting her know that she's not mad about Victoria telling her about Atlantis.

"Somewhere in Atlantis, one of the caves I believe, lies a great treasure known to be able to control Mermaids, based on rumor and legend at least." Paige says as they reach the clearing. "I don't know what it is, and neither do none of the Mermaids I talked to, that enables the bearer to control minds of Mermaids." She says, staring into the distance, where a small island is clearly seen in the distance.

"I thought Mermaids rarely interact with anyone, or even each other?" Jade asks, staring at the same island, confused at how clearly she can see the island from such a great distance.

"I helped one when I was younger. Since then, we've become close to them after that." Phoebe answers, staring at Katrina and Jade. "We need to get to that island." She says, looking at her sisters.

"How? Katrina doesn't have her tail anymore, there are no boats, and it'll take too long to find one. So unless the three of you can cast a spell and create one, we're fucked." Jade says, frustration in her voice.

"Jade!" Katrina says, staring at Jade.

"Relax. It's okay." Piper says in a near-motherly tone. "You'd be surprised how many times we've heard a reaction like that since we realized we were witches." She says with a gentle smile.

"And to answer your question, though we could create a spell to do that, there's another way." Paige says, looking at Phoebe.

"I don't want Coop involved, even if it's just for getting us onto the island." Phoebe says, glaring at her sister.

"Well, it's not like we have another way to get there." Piper says, smirking. "Call him. You know he'll gladly help." She adds, smiling.

"Fine." Phoebe says with a groan. "Coop." She says, her right hand over her heart.

"What is she doing?" Jade asks Katrina.

"No idea." Katrina answers, giving the sisters a confused look when they stare at the teens with smiles on their faces.

"What's wrong?" A male voice says, scaring the two teens.

"We need you to get us to that island over there." Phoebe says, hugging the strange man.

"Where the fuck did you come from?" Jade asks, louder than intended, at the man.

"Are they aware of what you three are?" The man, Coop apparently, asks Phoebe.

"Yeah, just not what you are." Piper says with a light laugh. "Now take us to the island, flutter those wings, Cupid." She jokes, making Paige laugh and Phoebe glare at her.

"Cupid? Someone tell us what the fuck you're talking about." Jade says, staring at the adults. "Now, so we can go save my girlfriend." She says through gritted teeth.

"Cupids are real, and this one is now our brother-in-law. Cupids aren't tiny little babies with wings and and a bow and arrow." Piper says, staring at Jade. "And get us to that island before some crazy guy raises Atlantis and possibly takes over Mermaids." She says, patting his stomach.

"What?" Jade asks, staring at Piper as if she was crazy.

"Okay. Sure. Everyone hold on tight." Coop says, holding Phoebe's hand. With that, Piper grabs Phoebe's free hand while Paige grabs Piper's other hand. On Coop's other side, Katrina grabs Coop's hand and Jade grabs hers, both teens cautious about what's about to happen.

In a few seconds, the group disappears and reappears on the island, the teens looking worse for wear.

"Sorry. Forgot to warn you about that." Phoebe says with a slight laugh. "Thank you baby. I'll call you when we're done." She says, not looking at him.

"Okay. Stay safe." Coop tells her, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"You got it." Phoebe says as her sisters simply say ok with some nods.

"What the hell was that?" Jade whispers, trying to catch her breath, as Coops disappears.

"We'll explain later." Piper says, going into her serious mode.

"Any idea where Christoph we'll be?" Paige asks, staring at the others.

"The center?" Katrina says, shrugging her shoulders, a hesitant smile when the others stare at her. "What? It's in all the old evil villain plans, isn't it?" She asks, looking at Jade.

"She's got a point." Jade says, nodding in agreement, the last few minutes temporarily forgotten.

"Okay. To the center of this weird, mysterious island where some weird Merman plans to bring back Atlantis to take over the world." Phoebe says with a smile. "Sorry, we've done this kind of stuff before, so we're not really effected." She tells Jade and Katrina.

"She didn't seem this way when I first met her." Jade whispers to Katrina as the five of them start walking.

"Same here." Katrina whispers back, staring at the three witches with slight worry.

"As long as they help us get Victoria, that's all that matters." Jade says, walking straight on.

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter will focus on the ritual and everything else.**

**Thank you for reading, see you next time.**

**Blessed Be.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for the follows, favorites, and reviews.**

**I got a negative review from a guest again for last chapter, and it made me realize something. The only negative reviews, that I know about anyway, are from nameless guests. I've gotten positive reviews from guests before, and the positive ones always leave a name of some sort. The negatives leave nothing. Not trying to call out the nameless guests, but I find that interesting that they hide behind anonymity to insult someone's work. Does anyone know if it's possible to block a guest review? I've had a few people tell me not to let the negatives get to me, but I have a tendancy to take things for too seriously at times. To those that are guests and leave a positive review, I'm not trying to offend you or anything by wanting to block you. I just take things too far at times, and I tend to over react to simple things.**

**Sorry for the rant above.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _'VicTORious'_, _'Charmed'_, or their characters. Just some OCs.**

**No POV**

"Is everything ready?" Christoph asks with impatience, watching the four witches get the potion finished.

"Almost. The potion just has to settle for a few moments before it can be used. The ritual is set, we're just waiting for the sun to set a bit more." Michelle says as the other three mix the potion and get the ceremonial knife in place.

"Good. Where are Ryder and Steven? They have Victoria." Christoph asks, looking around.

"On the way. Ryder called when the got to the beach." Natalie says as she places the knife by the altar.

"Good. What took them so long to get here? They left a few hours ago I thought?" Christoph asks, getting angry.

"Traffic and Steven couldn't get the boat started. That and Hayley and Tara wanted to stop to get food." Ryder says when they finally make themselves known through the trees.

"Put her on the altar." Christoph demands when they walk into the opening. "Why is she not in the clothes I demanded she be in?" He asks, glaring at the boy, as Ryder puts Victoria on the altar, still in her school clothes.

"Why does it matter, anyway?" Hayley asks, standing off to the side.

"Because I say so." Christoph says through gritted teeth, glaring at Hayley.

"Fine, we'll get her changed while the witches finish." Steven says with a devious smile.

"No. Amanda, you do it. Take her where Ryder or Steven can't see." Christoph says, glaring at Steven. "You, I want as far away from Victoria as possible. I don't know what happened to take so long getting here, almost five hours was far too long to get here." He says, staring at Steven.

"We didn't do anything." Ryder says in his and Steven's defense. "We picked her up shortly after you told us to get here, then left. The traffic was harsh, and the girls demanded we stop to get something to eat. We caved and grabbed something. We had to go in because the drive-through was down, and after we were done, we left." He says, glaring at the girls. "I don't know why they were so adamant though." He mumbles.

"It doesn't matter now. You're here and we still have time." Christoph says, cutting off whatever Hayley was about to say. "Is she dressed?" He asks Amanda when she returns, Victoria in her arms.

"Yes." Amanda says, setting Victoria back on the altar. Instead of wearing her school clothes, Victoria is now wearing a purple strapless bikini top, a loose green skirt reaching to her knees, and a loose, transparent white robe.

"Good. Is the potion ready now?" Christoph asks, staring at the altar.

"Yes. Everything is ready." Michelle says, staring at Victoria with a hint of sorrow in her eyes.

On the other side of the island, Katrina and Jade walk through the trees, Phoebe and her sisters leading the path.

"Any idea how much longer it'll be?" Jade asks, ducking under a tree limb.

"Not much longer." Piper says, amused by the irritation in Jade's voice. "You're not afraid to speak your mind, are you?" She asks with a smile.

"No, I'm not." Jade answers, growling when a tree limb almost hits her in the face.

"Why do you sound so excited about that?" Katrina asks Piper as they go through the forest.

"It's nice." Piper says with a smile. "I'm used to people being nice to me at the restaurant I work at. I like someone not being afraid to piss me off." She says, walking into a clearing. "We're close. I smell fire." She says, serious.

"What's the plan?" Jade asks as she and Katrina stare at the eldest witch.

"You girls are going to stay here. There's nothing you can do to help." Paige says, turning to face the girls.

"Hey, random question." Phoebe says, staring at Paige. "How come you didn't orb us?" She asks, confused.

"I haven't been able to orb more than myself in a while." Paige says, amused by the confused looks shared between Katrina and Jade.

"Well, that sucks." Piper says, waving her hand dismissively. "You got the spell?" She asks Paige.

"Yeah. The potions too." Paige says, taking three small vials with purple liquid in them, and a sheet of paper.

"Good. Let's go." Piper says, walking away.

"We're not staying here. We're coming with you." Katrina says, following the sisters.

"There's nothing you can do now." Phoebe says soothingly.

"None of you know how Ryder, Steven, Hayley, Tara, or even Christoph are. We do." Jade says, keeping pace with Katrina. "We can help a hell of a lot more than you think." She says, glaring at them.

"I don't think tha..."

"Let them come." Piper says, cutting off Paige. "They got a point." She says when Paige and Phoebe stare at her in confusion.

"About time someone agrees with us." Jade says with a smirk as Katrina nods in agreement.

"Are you sure about this Piper?" Phoebe asks as they continue to walk.

"About as sure as anything involving this, Christoph. We can use all the information we can." Piper says, a few paces in front of her sisters.

On the way to where Piper says Christoph is, Jade and Katrina tell Piper and her sisters about what they know about Christoph, the little information there is, as well as what they know about Ryder, Steven, and the girls.

"How does this work?" The five women hear from a male voice in the distant.

"Christoph." Jade tells the sisters when they stare in the distance in confusion.

"When the moon reaches its peak, you drink the potion. As the moon rises, we start the ritual. The ritual will be complete when the moon reaches it's peak, and as you drink the potion, we cite the spell. You'll feel your body become energized, and when that fades, you use the athame to complete it." A female voice says in response.

"No idea who that is." Katrina says in response to the sisters' confused looks.

"It's a witch. A practitioner of dark magic." Piper says, looking at the girl in the distance, where they see an altar with four women around it, one lying on the altar, and five others around the edge.

"And an old charge of mine." Paige says, staring at the short brunette blocking their sight of who's on the altar.

"Good. Is it time to start the ritual?" Christoph asks, staring at the altar.

"Yes. When we start the ritual, Victoria will be put in a deep sleep, unable to wake up." The brunette witch says.

"Good. Start. Ryder, you and the others take up post. I don't want any unwelcome guests." Christoph says, eyes never straying from the altar.

"That's Victoria on the altar." Jade whispers, staring at the same place as Christoph, eyes wide in fear.

"We'll go this way. You two go there." They hear Hayley says. Looking up, Katrina sees Hayley and Tara heading their way.

"We need to move. We're about to be found out." Katrina says in a rush.

"Hide behind the trees. They're thick enough to block them in time for us to hide." Phoebe says, quickly hiding behind a tree.

"Why did you say to take this side? Isn't the pier on the end you sent the guys?" Tara asks Hayley as they get closer to where Katrina, Jade, and the sisters are.

"We would've heard them if they took a boat. We're still close enough to the pier. The wouldn't risk using a rowboat or something, it'd take too long. If they couldn't use a motorboat, they figured out another way." Hayley says, walking cautiously.

"What are you thinking?" Jade asks Katrina as Hayley and Tara get closer to them.

"I think we stop them. Let the sisters go on ahead and do whatever they can to stop Christoph. Let us deal with Hayley and Tara." Katrina says when the blonde and brunette are a few yards away.

"Got it." Jade says, looking to the sisters. "When we grab these two, you three go on ahead." She mouths to Phoebe, who nods in agreement.

"On three, you grab Hayley, I'll grab Tara." Katrina says in a whisper. "One." She starts, watching the other two girls.

"Why did we agree to this?" Tara asks as they walk.

"Two." Katrina says, eyes never leaving the other girls.

"We're doing what's right." Hayley answers her friend.

"One." She says as she and Jade jump out when Hayley and Tara are right in front of them.

"Wha..." Hayley and Tara start to say before their mouths are covered.

"Go." Katrina says in a demanding voice to Phoebe and her sisters. "Let's talk girls. In private." She says, dragging Tara away.

"We have much to discuss." Jade says in a fake innocent voice as she drags Hayley after Katrina.

"Now, what is Christoph planning on doing to Victoria?" Katrina asks after she and Jade throw Hayley and Tara to the ground, holding them down.

"When the ritual is at its end, and the moon is directly above the altar, he intends to kill Victoria. When the cursed athame stabs her in the chest, her powers are absorbed into the athame. When she's dead, Christoph's witches will use a spell on the athame so when Christoph stabs himself in the heart, it won't kill him, but it will absorb Victoria's powers and what blood is on the athame." Hayley answers quickly.

"That was too damn easy." Katrina notes, staring at Hayley.

"How can we stop Christoph?" Jade asks, squeezing Hayley's neck.

"You have to kill the witches first. You have to do it before the witches finish the spell." Tara answers, staring between Katrina and Jade.

"And how do we do that?" Jade asks, keeping an ear on the area behind them, where she can hear sounds of a fight going on and people yelling.

"The athame Christoph holds." Hayley says, her voice hoarse from the grip on her neck. "You have to stab at least one of them in the heart, then kill the others quickly before they can stop you." She says, trying to gasp.

"We have to tell Phoebe and her sisters." Katrina says quickly, holding her hand over Tara's mouth and nose until she passes out, still alive.

"Go. I'll keep an eye on these two." Jade says, staying on Hayley's stomach. "Why tell us all that?" She asks her, loosening her grip a bit.

"We want Christoph dead." Hayley says, locking eyes with Jade.

**That's it for this chapter. Next will be on Friday, and it'll be the last. I don't know if there will be an epilogue or not though.**

**Thank you for reading, and I hope you liked that I made Hayley and Tara so eager to help. I decided to make them good instead of bad. And yes, I realized that Victoria's outfit is similar to Ariel's from _'The Little Mermaid'_, and like the Ariel character from _'Once Upon A Time'_. I admit, I kinda borrowed the idea from that.**

**See you next time.**

**Blessed Be.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for the follows, favorites, and reviews.**

**This is the final chapter, and it takes place where Jade told Katrina to go to the sisters from last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _'VicTORious'_, _'Charmed'_, or their characters. Just Christoph and the witch OCs.**

**Katrina POV**

"Go. I'll keep an eye on these two." Jade says, staying on Hayley's stomach.

As I run to where Phoebe and her sisters are, I hear Jade say something to Tara. I can't make it out, I'm more concerned on getting to Phoebe to tell her and her sisters what Hayley told us.

As I get to the clearing, I see Phoebe and her sisters facing off against four witches, Christoph off to the side with a smug smile on his face, the athame in his right hand.

"Just kill them already! It is four against three!" Christoph yells to the four witches across from the sisters.

"I don't think so." I say quietly, glad Christoph hasn't noticed me yet. Quickly walking towards him, I keep my eyes between him and his witches, hoping they don't see me and tell him. It turns out, I didn't have to worry about them. When I get a few feet away, getting ready to tackle him and take the athame, he speaks.

"Katrina. Here to see the rise of Atlantis?" He asks, looking over his shoulder at me.

"You'll fail. You won't bring back Atlantis, and you sure as hell won't rule us." I say, stopping and glaring at him.

"Why, because you came here with these witches? Please, they'll die, and so will you." Christoph says smugly. "And when they die, Victoria will die as well, and her blood will bring back our beloved home, with me at the helm." He says, laughing.

"I won't let you touch her." I growl out, running for him, diving into a tackle.

"Please." He says, sidestepping. "Is that the best you got?" He asks, nodding to his witches. With that, I see one of them, a blonde, cite a spell and a circle of fire surrounds them and the sisters, keeping anyone from getting to them. "The best part of this, you'll see your precious little sister die, knowing you couldn't do a damn thing to save her." He says, smirking.

"You'd think that, wouldn't you?" Phoebe says, taking one of the vials from Paige and throwing it to my feet.

"What the hell was that supposed to do?" One of the witches asks, staring at the sisters with a scoff.

"Gave her back her mermaid abilities. It's temporary, but enough." Paige says, tossing another at Victoria. "That one? Wakes her up. Let's see how your plan works if your 'sacrifice' is awake." She says, pocketing the other vial.

"And that matters because?" Christoph asks with a scoff.

"It matters, because my ability is natural defense. I have the strength and martial art skill to take you out." I say, standing up, brushing the dirt off of me. "You okay sis?" I ask Victoria, glancing at her.

"What's going on?" Victoria asks, sitting up from the stone altar.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine, I promise." Phoebe tells her, taking a step toward. "Ready sis?" She asks Piper.

"I've been waiting." Piper says with a smirk.

"What? You expect to freeze us? Please. Witches can't freeze." The brunette witch from when we were watching from the trees earlier says.

"Who said that's the only power I have?" Piper asks, smiling. "You don't need your head, do you?" She asks, raising her hands.

"Wait." I say, stopping her. "It won't work." I say, keeping an eye on Christoph.

"And you know this how?" Piper asks, staring at me from the corner of her eye.

"Hayley and Tara told us everything." I say, smirking when Christoph starts to get pissed.

"Ryder! Steven! Get back here!" Christoph yells. A moment later, Ryder and Steven walk back into the clearing, not traveling too far if it didn't take them long to get here.

"What?" Ryder asks, stopping a few feet away from us.

"Oh shut up." Piper says, jerking her arms, Ryder and Steven stopping. "They're not witches, so they can freeze." She explains, smirking at Christoph's face.

"How can my plan be failing so simply!?" Christoph yells at his frozen cohorts.

"You messed with the wrong witches." Paige says with a smirk. "Now, where were we?" She asks the four witches across from her.

"First things first, I have a gift for you three." I say, punching Christoph in the jaw, dropping him. "Hayley says you have to kill one of them with this first." I say, grabbing the athame.

"Only when we're casting the spell." One of the witches says, smirking.

When I stop from throwing the athame to the sisters, the four witches start to chuckle. Because of me forgetting that, they cast another spell, stopping the sisters from being able to move, but only their lower bodies from the way the sisters are struggling with their arms and upper bodies.

"Katrina! Throw the knife at Paige!" Piper suddenly yells, causing the four witches, as well as me, to stare at her.

"Do it! Trust us!" Paige yells, nodding at me when I go to question them.

"I hope it works." I say quietly as I throw the athame at Paige. Just when it passes past the flames, Paige holds her right arm towards me, saying "Athame!" as she does. When white lights surround the athame, she aims her hand towards one of the blonde witches. With that, the lights appear over the blonde's heart. When they clear, the athame is sticking out of her heart, the blade deep into her chest.

"What!?" One of the other blondes yells, jumping aside when the other blonde drops, blood seeping out of her wound and mouth.

"Now!" I yell to the sisters as I kick Christoph in the jaw when he starts to wake up. With that, Paige takes the third potion out of her pocket and tosses it to the three witches in front of them. When the potion hits the ground and smoke starts to rise out of it, the three sisters start citing the spell from the paper Paige took out with the potion vial.

Standing in awe, the three evil witches start to be covered in ice, freezing them where they stand.

"What the hell?" I ask when the fire surrounding them starts to die out, allowing Victoria to run out and hug me. "Are you okay? No one hurt you?" I ask her, hugging her tight, momentarily forgetting about what happened.

"I do not know what happened. I remember sitting in the Black Box during lunch, Ryder and Steven walking in. After that, I do not remember anything until I woke up and saw you and Phoebe here." Victoria says, crying. "Where is Jadelyn? Did they hurt her?" She asks, tears in her eyes.

"No, I'm fine." We hear from the side. Looking over, we see Jade standing there, Hayley and Tara behind her.

"Jadelyn!" Victoria says, running up to her and hugging her. "I thought they hurt you?" I hear her say as Jade holds her tight.

**No POV**

"No, they never touched me." Jade whispers to Victoria, holding her close. "I am so sorry about letting the distance between us happen." She says, a few tears escaping her eyes.

"No, I am the one sorry. I started the distance, and would not let you talk to me about it." Victoria says.

Behind her, Coop appears in a light pink light beside Phoebe. While Victoria and Jade hold each other, Coop ends up taking the three frozen witches and Ryder and Steven away, after giving Phoebe a brief kiss.

"That went surprisingly easy." Piper says when she and her sisters walk up to Victoria.

"Yeah. Not complaining, but it did kinda suck." Paige says from Piper's right, Katrina walking up to them, dragging Christoph with her.

"What happened to him?" Jade asks Katrina, still hugging Victoria.

"Knocked him out. One of the potions they brought with them apparently gave me back my mermaid abilities for a bit." Katrina answers, dropping Christoph.

"What's gonna happen to him and us?" Hayley asks, staring at Victoria with shame in her eyes.

"We'll talk about that later. But first, thank you." Jade answers, not seeming to want to let Victoria go.

"What do yo mean? What happened?" Victoria asks, staring at Hayley and Tara with caution in her eyes.

"They helped us." Katrina says simply. "Apparently, they were against this whole thing, by the fact that they were more than happy to tell us how to save you." She says quietly, nodding a thank you to Hayley and Tara.

"Thank you for your help." Victoria tells them, smiling at them.

"Why are you forgiving us so easily?" Tara asks, holding Hayley's hand.

"You show regret for your part in this, and you helped by telling Katrina and Jadelyn how to stop Christoph, knowing that they might not believe you, or what Christoph would do if he found out." Victoria says, her head resting on Jadelyn's shoulder.

"Why did you help us? I know you said you regret letting it happen, but I can't believe that easily." Katrina says, the three witches staying out of the way.

"We never wanted to go along with this." Hayley says, looking at the ground.

"We were forced to go along with it. We're not even Ryder's and Steven's, mates, as they call us. We were only forced to help because of how we were when Christoph found us two years ago." Tara says.

"What changed? What happened to make you have such a sudden change of heart like this?" Katrina asks, stepping to Victoria's free side and placing her arm on Victoria's and Jade's shoulders.

"We don't know." Hayley says, looking at the hand the rests with Tara's. "A few months ago, we started hating what they wanted us to do. We couldn't see a way out, but when we had to wait for Ryder and Steven to grab Victoria, we came up with the idea to make Christoph wait." She says, squeezing Tara's hand.

"What do you mean?" Jade asks, staring at the two girls with caution in her eyes.

"We purposely took the highway that we knew would be most busy around lunch time, then we stopped at a restaurant where we knew the drive-through was closed for repairs, and when we went ahead to get the boat ready, we messed up the pull cord and lied about saying we couldn't get it started, which cost us more time." Hayley says, head on Tara's shoulder now.

"Thank you, for doing that." Jade says, surprising Katrina.

"Wait, you said a few months before Christoph made himself known, you two had a change of heart on the mission?" Phoebe asks, staring at the two girls.

"Yeah?" Hayley says, staring at her in confusion, a look shared by Tara, Victoria, Katrina, and Jade.

"Am I the only one who finds the timing weird?" Phoebe asks with a small laugh. "Think about it. When Victoria accepted my deal to be human, these two start becoming against the plan?" She asks, pointing at Hayley and Tara.

"Huh." Jade says, smiling a bit. "That is weird. What was in that spell you cast?" She asks Phoebe in a joking manner.

"Don't look at me. I just cast the same spell as usual." Phoebe says with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Not to cut in, but we should leave soon. I left my husband in the kitchen cooking dinner, and he can't cook." Piper says, smiling. "I'd rather the house my and my family group up in didn't explode." She jokes, walking in the direction they came from when the found the clearing.

"Where are you going? The boat is this way." Tara says, staring at the witches in slight confusion.

"Oh, forgot about that." Piper says. "Let's go. We don't want to call Coop again." She says with a look at Phoebe who nods in agreement.

"What about them?" Hayley asks Ryder and Steven, still frozen.

"Oh. Call Coop and have him take them to Magic School. Him too." Piper directs, pointing at a still out cold Christoph. "Tell him to put them in detention." She says with a smile.

"You guys are awesome." Jade says with a laugh when Coop appears.

**Weird way to end I guess. That's it for this chapter, and the fic. There might be an epilogue, but only if you guys have questions you don't think were answered in this or previous chapters.**

**Thank you all for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting.**

**I know this might not have been my best fic, and I'm greatful that this got the response it did.**

**Blessed Be.**


End file.
